1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for configuring installation capacities; in particular, to a method for configuring installation capacities of a hybrid energy generation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the environmental issues are being more widely recognized and necessary solutions are being sought and appreciated. The advancement of energy utilizing efficiency and sustainable energy resources are the main important topics. Therefore, technologies related to renewable energy are being researched and developed. Wind power generation system and solar power generation system are the most mature renewable energy systems. In addition, fuel cell power generation system also demonstrates its future marketing potential in recent years.
Photovoltaic power generation systems have good, beneficial, environmentally-neutral efficacies, including no radioactive contamination, durability, and low maintenance cost, etc. As the energy conversion efficiency thereof has been enhanced gradually over years and influence of a substantial leap forward in semiconductor manufacturing, the production cost of the photovoltaic power generation system gradually decreases and is approaching the bounds of economic practicality. With regard to the wind power generation which has benefits such as no pollution and no damages to the ozone layer, it is receiving more attention and support recently. Additionally, the principal advantages of the fuel cell power generation system include high efficiency, almost zero pollution, and flexible configuration, etc. The research and development associated with this kind of renewable energy technology are sustained and rapidly growing nowadays.
However, as per the aforementioned power generation systems, there are shortcomings required to be overcome. For example, the weather condition is a main role in power generating of the photovoltaic power generation system and the wind power generation system, and the fuel cell has expensive cost of power generating. To solve the aforementioned issues, a hybrid energy generation system is proposed, wherein different characteristics of a variety of energy resources are used to compromise with each other and solve deficiencies of different energy resources. Moreover, in comparison with a single energy resource, the major efficacies of the hybrid energy generation system not only include low production cost, but also provide reliable power with high quality to users.
As per the configuration ratio of installation capacity for the hybrid energy generation system, the conventional technology in generating power with single energy source has proposed taking different generators model and looking for a combination with minimum generating cost. However, since the conventional technique does not consider the issues of actual power conversion efficiencies and environmental conditions of the installation site, the installation site would not have an optimized configuration with respect to the actual environmental conditions. Consequently, the conventional method for configuring the hybrid energy generation system is necessary to make improvements.